Lua Cheia
by FernandoBlanchart
Summary: é a história sobre um jovem vampiro tentando se encaixar na sociedade, eu juro queo texto é melhor, eu nunca fui bom com resumos :/. Por favor comentem :D
1. Prologo

**Pro****logo**

Sempre me pergunto porque as pessoas gostam tanto do natal. Será que é porque passam ele junto com suas famílias, será que é porque ganham presentes, será que comemoram mesmo o nascimento de Jesus ?

Eu costumava gostar até que me transformei, ou melhor fui transformado, no início foi horrivel, mas até que agora eu me acostumei. Eu não tenho com quem passar o dia 24 e 25, ou pelo menos não tinha, até que aconteceu.

Tudo foi muito rápido mal tive tempo de pensar. Num momento estava dirigindo na estrada a noite e no outro tudo já estava um caos.

Era uma noite fria, e era natal, todos estavam em suas respectivas casas, com suas respectivas famílias. Não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, só que precisava fazer. Eu peguei o carro, liguei, e comecei a dirigir por Icaraí, não havia nada de bom pra fazer, só estar ali, e assim fui andando durante toda a Moreira Cezar e virei na Lopes Trovão. Continuei seguindo reto e as luzes cintilantes do natal refletindo nos vidros e espelhos do carro.

Taí, uma coisa que eu gosto no natal, as decorações, acho que deve ser como uma competição entre vizinhos para a casa mais bonita, mas os resultados são impressionante, parece que cada dia é diferente. Infinidades de lusinhas em janelas, postes, árvores, varandas, e todos os lugares imagináveis. Acho que passaria uma eternidade vendo essas lusinhas. É bem provável.

Virei na Tavares de Macedo, depois na Presidente Backer, eu gostava disso, é como se eu dançasse entre as ruas, as vezes o transito ficava lento, as vezes simplesmente sumia e eu ia contornando as esquinas. Virei novamente na Gavião Peixoto e então escutei as sirenes, tudo era um caos.

Tinham dois carros amassados lá na frente um aparentemente capotado e o outro todo torto na rua. Os carros de bombeiro e policia passavam zunindo do meu lado e paravam no acidente, em frente ao campo de São Bento, a batida foi muito feia a julgar pela quantidade de viaturas.

Outro carro passou zunindo do meu lado, mais veloz que a policia, e foi costurando os carros que andavam tranqüilamente, o carro do meu lado, um Picasso foi freiando devagar até que parou, e eu fiz a mesma coisa, em sincronia.

E ai tudo começou, outro carro, um Civic verde, vinha correndo, acho que estava apostando corrida com aquele que passara a pouco, e esse vinha correndo muito, acho que não viu que o transito havia parado.

Eu comecei a buzinar em pânico para que a motorista do carro ao meu lado movesse o carro, mas ela estava prestando atenção nos carros batidos, mas já era tarde, o Civic freiou, e começou a derrapar fazendo o carro rodar como se a rua estivesse toda ensaboada, e então bateu no Picasso, empurrando o para a frente e o fazendo girar. Os dois foram rodando até o local do acidente.

Primeiro o Picasso bateu no carro que estava capotado, depois o Civic bateu no Picasso que empurrou o capotado que rodou e bateu no que estava torto na pista, Como um dominó gigante e perigoso. Alguma coisa começou a pegar fogo no carro capotado.

Eu sei que não devia fazer certas coisas em publico para não mostrar ao mundo o que sou de verdade, mas não podia deixar que tudo explodisse, muitas pessoas inocentes iam morrer e eu podia salvar algumas delas.

Abri a porta do carro e corri como nunca, em dois segundos eu já estava do lado do Picasso, nenhuma pessoa normal faria isso, mas acredite, eu não sou normal. Eu conseguia escutar a multidão gritando, os policiais e bombeiros lutando para acalmar todos e apagar o fogo. Arranquei a porta do carro e a joguei longe como se fosse uma bola de papel, uma mulher estava no volante, ela me olhou com os olhos cheios de pavor e envoltos em lágrimas, o sangue se juntava em suas roupas e o cheiro me atraia freneticamente, mas tinha que me concentrar, estava ali para a salvá-la não matá-la. Ela havia batido com a cabeça no volante e uma gota de seu sangue vermelho vivo escorria no rosto, exalando um perfume irresistível.

-Socorro! Me ajuda! – a mulher gritou desesperada – Você é da policia ou algo assim?

- Acho que nós não temos tempo para isso. – eu disse intolerante.

- É acho que não. – Ela olhou pelo retrovisor, seu filho que aparentava ter dezoito, dezenove anos estava inconsciente meio pra fora e meio pra dentro do carro, na confusão ele deve ter batido no vidro fazendo com que se quebrasse, e quando o carro girou ele foi lançado pelo buraco, os olhos dela se arregalaram de pavor – Por favor, salve ele!

O filho estava muito machucado, o vidro havia cortado todo o seu dorso, e suas roupas estavam completamente encharcadas de sangue, ele tinha ferimentos faciais que estavam bem feios, o sangue pingava no chão, e o braço aparentava estar quebrado.

O cheiro estava me dominando, era ainda melhor que o da mãe, era doce de um jeito que nunca havia sentido, meus olhos escureceram a medida que os caninos começavam a querer crescer, mas tinha que me controlar, tinha que fazer a coisa certa.

Corri até o outro lado, e comecei a puxar o garoto pra fora, fiquei com medo de que alguém me visse, mas percebi que estava escondido entre o Palio capotado e o Civic. O cheiro dominava a minha mente, a vontade de mordê-lo se manifestava dentro de mim.

O alvoroço da multidão aumentou o volume e tudo ficou mais quente, acho que o fogo estava se alastrando.

- Por favor, salva meu menino. – A mãe suplicou, a dor estava começando a entorpecê-la, seus olhos se fechavam lentamente.

- Não se preocupe.

- Me promete que você vai salvar ele não importa o que aconteça, não deixe meu filho morrer,

- Isso não vai acontecer, ele não vai morrer.

- Me prometa!

- Eu prometo, ele está seguro. – estava no meu ombro, corri pra dentro do parque e o deixei encostado em uma arvore.

Me virei para salvar a mãe a tempo de ver uma imensa bola de fogo colorindo o céu, junto com um barulho ensurdecedor. Nessa hora os gritos estavam insuportáveis, as pessoas começavam a se desesperar, e então outra explosão, dessa vez foi o Civic. Corri até a porta do Picasso, mas fui jogado para o lado quando o carro também explodiu, eu ainda conseguia ouvir os gritos da mulher enquanto o fogo dominava o carro, e por um momento pude ver o seu rosto contorcido em uma careta de horror.

Fiquei um tempo sentado na rua olhando o carro queimar enquanto sentia uma dor no coração, e a expressão da mulher assombrava meus pensamentos repetidamente. Os bombeiros tentavam controlar o incêndio com bravura e determinação quando me levantei. Percebi que uma lagrima descia pelo meu rosto. Essa é uma coisa que eu não gosto em ser o que sou, minha lágrima é feita de sangue.

Enxuguei com a manga da camisa e entrei no parque onde havia deixado o garoto. Fui direto examinar, seu pulso estava baixo, e havia perdido muito sangue, seus ferimentos pareciam muito graves, e então percebi que seus olhos estavam abertos e ele olhava pra mim com curiosidade e desespero, seus olhos pediam ajuda.

- Você esta bem? – perguntei.

- O que você acha? – agora olhava irritado, sua voz estava fraca, e ele não mexia nenhum músculo. – Eu vou morrer?

Seus olhos começaram a se fechar, ele estava morrendo. Seu corpo começava a tombar, caindo no chão. Ele fazia de tudo para se manter vivo. Suas pálpebras pareciam pesar muito pelo seu esforço de mantê-las abertas. Só havia uma coisa a fazer, e eu tinha uma promessa a cumprir.

- Eu vou morrer? – Ele perguntou de novo.

_De certa forma...,_ eu pensei.

Levantei já carregando ele e segundos depois estávamos dentro do carro a caminho da minha casa.


	2. Capitulo Um: 'gelado como um cadáver'

Capitulo Um

"**...gelado como um cad****á****ver.****"**

Senti meu pescoço queimando antes mesmo de acordar, e acordei sem saber onde estava, a ultima coisa que me lembro é que estava andando de carro, e tinha um acidente.

A cama onde estava deitado era muito confortável, e a quantidade de travesseiros a minha volta a fazia mais confortável ainda. O que me fez pensar que com certeza não estava num hospital.

Levantei lentamente enquanto observava o quarto, era bem simples, quase sem móveis, exeto pela cama, um armário e uma televisão de LCD, daquelas fininhas que ficava bem em frente a cama e por sinal estava ligada. Passava algum tipo de documentário animal chato, e eu fui me levantando. Meu corpo doía absurdamente, como se alguém tivesse me chacoalhado por horas.

Sentei na cama olhando pela varanda, a vista era da praia de Icaraí, fiquei examinando enquanto passava a mão na queimadura do pescoço, e foi muito estranho, porque embora ela queimasse fazendo uma dor entorpecente, ele estava fria.

Era estranho estar nesse quarto, é estranho estar em qualquer lugar que você não sabe onde é. Pensei seriamente em gritar por ajuda, isso tudo começava a me preocupar, achei melhor ficar calado.

Começa a pensar se tudo não era apenas um sonho, mas parecia tão real...

Os armários estavam vazios, e suas portas abertas. A vastidão branca daquele lugar me incomodava. Começa a pensar se tudo não era apenas um sonho, mas parecia tão real... RECEP Estava imerso em pensamentos distantes quando alguém abriu a porta e entrou lentamente no quarto.

Era um homem alto, magro, tipo atlético, usava uma camisa meio apertada que deixava os músculos do braço mais aparentes, ele era incrivelmente pálido e seus olhos tinham uma cor verde penetrante, mas eu evitei olhar diretamente para eles. Alguma coisa parecia familiar, como se eu já o conhecesse, como se já fossemos amigos.

- Ah, você acordou... – ele disse casualmente. Sua voz era firme, meio assustadora.

- Acho que sim.

- Unh.. – ele parou e me olhou de novo – Ah, que falta de educação... meu nome é Arthur Benevides. – ele estendeu a mão.

- Oi – eu apertei a mão dele e ela estava gelada, tentei passar confiança no aperto de mão. Era meio difícil, porque apertava uma mão tão gelada quanto um cadáver, e eu já havia tocado em um num passeio escolar. Minha preocupação virava desespero, e eu tentava perguntar onde estava, porém meus lábios não se moviam.

Devo ter feito alguma cara quando o toquei porque ele disse: "É eu sei, mas você se acostuma "

Minha mente começou a rodar mais ainda. Meus pensamentos quase tinham vida própria e meu desespero e medo, tomavam posse de mim. Quem é esse cara? Por que eu to aqui com ele? O que aconteceu comigo? Que queimadura é essa? Por que ele é tão frio? Por que eu devo me acostumar? Com o que eu devo me acostumar? No meio de tantas perguntas meu estomago começou a doer, e eu fui sentindo uma bola se formar dentro dele, ela começou pequena, foi crescendo, e, no minuto seguinte a cama já estava toda suja e o cheiro horrível de vomito dominava o quarto.

- Isso é normal não se preocupa. Depois eu limpo tudo – disse, embora ele tenha feito uma cara de nojo. Ele me puxou pelo braço e me conduziu para fora do quarto, tentei me soltar mas ele era incrivelmente forte, e suas mãos de gelo pareciam bem firmes de maneira que eu me deixei levar.

Chegamos a uma cozinha bem pequena, só tinha espaço pro fogão, geladeira, uma bancada e um armário. Ele me largou e se sentou na bancada.

Olhei para o corredor de carpete vermelho e paredes brancas pensando numa possível rota de fuga, e depois pra ele.

- Esta com fome? Tem _Ruffles_ no armário, e acho que tem suco na geladeira.

Isso realmente me irritou. Eu acordo numa cama, num lugar estranho, um homem começa a falar que tudo é normal, e que eu devo me acostumar. Isso junto com a desordem da minha mente deram uma resposta que aquele idiota merecia escutar.

- Calma ai, você acha que é assim "tem _Ruffles_ aqui, pode comer"? Você me deve umas boas respostas, _seu babaca_. - Ele fez pouco caso da minha irritação. – Primeiro você podia responder onde eu estou.

- Na minha casa.

- E por que? – eu perguntei com raiva, e minha voz saiu tão alta que até eu me assustei, esse homem realmente me estressava.

- É meio que uma história longa, acho melhor você comer antes. – ele simplesmente ignorou tudo que eu falei, e minha raiva. Ele era inacreditável.

Meus olhos se encontraram com os dele, e eu tive novamente a sensação de que o conhecia, era quase um afeto, alguma coisa que não sabia explicar, e isso me irritava mais.

- Eu não quero comer merda nenhuma, eu quero sair daqui!- Me virei para ir pra outra porta que achei que levaria a sala, e realmente levava, mas uma coisa me surpreendeu ele estava sentado no sofá,

A sala era grande, com um telão, e um sofá fazia um _ele_ na parede, no centro tinha uma mesinha, e do outro lado tinha uma porta, que provavelmente era a saída.

Olhei pra cozinha e pra ele.

- Como?

- Bom faz parte da longa história, aqui a _Ruffles_. – ele me estendeu o pacote de batata.

Eu arranquei o saco da mão dele e joguei no chão, foi ai que percebi que estava com bastante fome, e me arrependi de ter feito isso. Pequei a embalagem, abri sem cuidado nenhum e comecei a comer.

- Se ela é grande é melhor você começar a falar porque minha mãe deve estar preocupada comigo.

- Sabe, eu gosto de Thiago, mostra personalidade... – Ele me surpreendeu de novo.

Como ele sabia meu nome? Me mantive impassível e fiz cara de quem não estava gostando do papo furado, então mudou de assunto - Bom, você está aqui porque sofreu um acidente de carro, ontem. Lembra era natal, você estava com sua mãe num Picasso, ai pararam porque tinha um acidente? – Fiz que sim com a cabeça – Então, Você fez parte dele, e eu te salvei... em partes... – você deve estar dolorido, senta aqui no sofá.

- Eu não quero sentar. – tudo doía, mas eu não queria sentar, provavelmente sofri o acidente, porque meu corpo estava morbidamente dolorido. - Se batemos de carro, minha mãe deve estar em algum hospital. – eu parei - Se eu sofri um acidente porque eu não fui levado a um hospital? – minha voz demonstrava confiança era meio intimidadora, mas ele não reparou nisso. Simplesmente ligou o telão, passava um jornal, provavelmente RJTV, pela hora. Eu pude ver um acidente e três carros explodindo, um deles era o Picasso da minha mãe.

- Er.. , eu sinto muito...

_Você ta tipo, me seqüestrando, porque minha mãe não morreu_. Foi o que eu quis dizer, mas ao invés disso eu fiquei calado. Meu peito doía enquanto eu observava os bombeiros tentando apagar o fogo. Eu queria acreditar que isso era só uma brincadeira, mas as evidencias eram mais fortes, a câmera deu zoom e eu pude ver a placa do carro da minha mãe. A filmagem foi cortada e voltaram pro estúdio.

As lembranças da batida passavam em flashes de imagens em minha cabeça, eu me lembrava agora, o Civic correndo, os carros que bateram, meu carro rodando, meu braço batendo no vidro, fazendo com que ele rachasse, depois outra batida, meu corpo sendo lançado pra fora do carro...

Eu me lembrava de tudo agora; foi mais forte que eu, um lagrima que eu lutei contra escorreu pelo meu rosto, e eu a sequei rapidamente.

Eu desabei no sofá, enquanto a ficha caia, e eu me lembrava de tudo que passei ao lado da minha mãe, e de que nunca mais ia vê-la. Meu corpo dolorido gritava por um descanso, e eu só pensava que mais nada valia a pena, quer dizer, sem minha mãe, nem meu pai, sem parentes, o que aconteceria comigo agora?

Ele começou a falar de como tinha corrido pro meu carro de como arrancou a porta, e depois me tirou antes da explosão. Ele disse que arrancou a porta? Como ele conseguiu? Eu só pensava que ele podia ter salvado minha mãe e não eu. Me contou que ela o fez prometer que ia me salvar, que eu estava quase morto encostado na árvore.

- Eu tinha como te manter vivo, e eu tinha uma promessa. – ele disse.

- Como você conseguiu? – as palavras saiam com esforço, eu sentia dor no corpo todo e o choro estava na minha garganta.

Ele respondeu. Isso explicava as mãos frias dele, sua palidez, suas olheiras, e como ele foi parar na sala antes que eu. Mas era meio difícil de acreditar, a gente sempre pensa que essas coisas não existem e de repente, _bum_, você dá de cara com uma delas.

- Então você é um vampiro? – eu mal conseguia pronunciar.

- Você não acredita não é?

- Eu acredito – falei com veemência - De verdade, e agradeço por você ter me salvado, eu vou ser eternamente grato. Eu preciso ir. Eu não sei pra onde, e não me entenda mal, mas eu não consigo mais ficar aqui, eu preciso sair.

Minha cabeça rodava. Eu não sabia pra onde ir, nem o que seria da minha vida em diante, eu só precisava dar o fora dali.

- Eternamente... Acho que sim.

Ele me olhava com uma cara estranha e eu fui andando pra porta.

- Você não entende - ele disse.

- O que?

- Eu prometi a sua mãe que ia te manter vivo.

- Eu sei, você já disse e você cumpriu com a sua promessa, obrigado. É de dia, você não tinha que tá tipo assim, dormindo e se escondendo do sol dentro de um caixão?

- Isso são lendas, Thiago, nem tudo é verdade. - Ele pareceu achar graça. – a verdade é que eu nunca durmo.

Uma dor latejava na minha cabeça, eu já ia abrir a maçaneta mas ele impediu. Será que ele ia me deixar preso aqui? Na televisão as amigas da minha mãe prestavam homenagem. Eu precisava ir pra lá.

- Você não pode sair. Você não entende, você ia morrer naquele dia.

- Mas não morri ! Me deixa sair, _merda_! – A dor de cabeça estava insuportavel, parecia que meu crânio ia explodir.

- Eu tinha que fazer tudo pra te salvar...

- Você salvou, e pronto! Você ta começando a parecer um maníaco me deixa sair ou eu vou...

De repente uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça. Mas isso não podia ter acontecido, quer dizer, não podia. Eu olhei nos olhos dele. E eles me disseram exatamente o que eu não queria.

- Eu precisava fazer de tudo, eu prometi...

Ele estava se sentindo muito mal por ter feito o que fez. Isso estava claro em sua expressão, me olhava com cara de culpado. Ele devia estar mesmo, ele acabou com a minha vida. Eu ainda não acreditava que isso realmente aconteceu. É tudo tão surreal. Estava sentindo sensações estranhas dentro de mim, umas emoções loucas que eu nunca tinha sentido, e tudo junto me atingiu como uma onda, a minha condição, minha mãe, minha fome, meu corpo dolorido, a queimadura, que agora eu sabia o que era, e como minha vida ia ficar daqui pra frente. Eu não sabia o que fazer ou falar, só pude ficar ali, parado incrédulo, enquanto digeria todas as informações. Olhei nos olhos dele, e uma gota de sangue escorria.

Ele estava Chorando, e eu também.

Eu voltei pra sala e me sentei no sofá.

- Então o que acontece agora? - Meu corpo todo latejava agora e eu já não sabia mais quem eu era, nem o que estava fazendo ali.

- Eu não sei. Você precisa entender que pra sua família, você está morto, nunca mais poderá voltar.

Eu me perguntava se essa era mesmo a única opção que ele teve. Não estou bem certo se preferia ser um vampiro de que morrer, olhando assim, a morte parecia tão atraente...

- Entendo... – tudo aquilo fazia minha cabeça girar, parecia que eu havia batido de cabeça em algum lugar. Eu mal escutava o que ele falava. As lagrimas me impediam de enxergar. E eu fechei os olhos.

- É claro que você vai a escola, só que não aqui, você não pode ser reconhecido, a gente vai se mudar. – ele falava mais sozinho do que comigo, acho que nem ele sabia o que fazer. _"A gente vai ter que se mudar",_ eu não acho que pretendia passar a vida toda ao lado desse cara, quer dizer a eternidade porque agora eu sou imortal.

Pensar nisso fez com que a bola no estomago que era do tamanho de uma laranja ficasse maior, e eu achei que ia vomitar de novo. Eu ia ter dezessete anos pra sempre, isso era horrível, minha vida ia ser sempre colégio e faculdade, eu preferia ter morrido naquela bola de fogo.

– Eu vou ser sempre menor de idade?

- Tecnicamente não –eu mal escutava o que ele estava falando e eu rolei no sofá. – Você vai fazer 18 em fevereiro. Só que a gente vai ter que sempre se mudar, porque você não pode ter essa cara pro resto da vida. – ele também sabia meu aniversário, e eu me perguntava como. _Eles devem ter falado no jornal_, eu pensei. E essa história de a gente de novo. Eu me afundei mais ainda em pensamentos e no sofá, a dor era tão grande que eu queria estar longe dali.

Eu sentia que eu ia me afastando e tudo ia ficando silencioso, mas uma coisa me chamou atenção, era o jornal, estava falando de mim.

"Thiago Rodrigues Boechat está desaparecido desde ontem, ele estava com sua mãe no carro, quando ela bateu e o veiculo explodiu, naquele acidente"

Eles passaram novamente o vídeo do carro explodindo, embora estivesse de olhos fechados, podia escutar a gritaria e as explosões.

"As autoridades locais estão fazendo todo o possível para encontrar o garoto, com a ajuda de Parentes e amigos. Qualquer informação ligue para 0800-267-476-012. Helena Rios para o RJTV."

Não tinha nenhum parente pra sentir minha falta, talvez meus amigos procurassem por mim... mas eles nunca iam achar meu corpo porque eu ia me mudar com um vampiro que eu nem conheço, e porque agora eu mesmo sou um vampiro.

A mordida ardeu de leve no pescoço, ou talvez eu estivesse sentindo tanta dor, que a queimadura não era nada.

- Eu acho que temos um problema. – Arthur me olhou e eu pude sentir a preocupação em sua voz.

Eu abri os olhos. Ia falar alguma coisa, mas senti uma tontura. As dores se misturavam, e eu sentia cada parte do meu corpo dolorido.

- Arthur... Eu não me sinto bem...

- A transformação está acontecendo... – eu senti suas mãos me pegarem e no instante seguinte eu já estava deitado numa cama e ele de pé ao meu lado.

Ele corria muito rápido, isso me impressionou.

- Eu posso correr assim? – a pergunta saiu quase inaudível.

- Você vai poder – ele passou a mão no meu cabelo – descansa.

Foram as ultimas palavras que ouvi, e então fui sentindo cada parte do meu corpo parando de funcionar, como se estivessem se desligando, os meus olhos se fechavam involuntariamente.

Eu pensei em minha mãe, ela havia dado sua vida pra me salvar. Não que ela soubesse que eu ia virar o que eu estava virando, mas ela mandou que ele me salvasse, ao invés dela. Eu lembrei do seu sorriso, Do seu rosto, Do seu cheiro. Ela sempre foi muito ligada a mim, já que meu pai sempre foi ausente. Me lembrei de nossa ultima conversa, dela me desejando feliz natal. As lembranças foram se apagando. Eu não preferia ter morrido naquela bola de fogo.

E depois a escuridão.

Quando acordei meu corpo não doía mais, mas a mordida ainda queimava um pouco. Eu estava deitado numa cama tão confortável quanto a outra, mas num quarto bem maior e com mais moveis. Arthur estivera sentado na beira da cama me analisando enquanto dormia. Agora só olhava pra mim.

- A transformação, já acabou? – eu perguntei. Tentava colocar minha cabeça em ordem, tudo estava tão confuso.

Ele passou a mão no pescoço, onde fica a mordida.

- Ainda arde ?

- Sim.- Então ainda não acabou... – ele coçou a cabeça.

Eu olhava pra ele e a sensação de afeto me incomodava.

- Porque eu sinto que conheço você?

- Nós estamos ligados, quando estiver em perigo, quando precisar de mim, - ele pareceu um pouco envergonhado e incomodado ao falar isso – quando sentir saudade... eu vou saber. É uma coisa que acontece quando se transforma alguém. – ele mudou drasticamente de assunto – O que você acha sobre o Leblon? Algum parente seu lá?

- Eu nunca fui ao Leblon. – não mencionei nada sobre não ter parentes.

- Eu estava procurando casas, achei um apartamento lá, eu gostei o que você acha?

Eu fechei e abri os olhos.

- Ótimo! – Ele parecia contente. – Sabe, tem uma grande floresta perto, e a gente pode caçar, não tem animais bons para a caça, mas sabe, pelo menos não precisamos matar ninguém.

Eu não tinha pensado nisso até agora. Me trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Eu vou ter que matar pessoas?

- Não necessariamente – um sorriso se formava no canto de sua boca – eu me alimento de animais. Mas é difícil se controlar na presença de sangue humano,

principalmente quando ele está exposto.

Como no meu caso, e da minha mãe, eu pensei, se for difícil, ele deve ter tido muito trabalho pra me salvar. Ou matar. Ou manter no mundo.

- Então eu vou tomar sangue no café da manhã ou o que?

Ele riu, soou mesmo como uma brincadeira, mas eu estava com fome.

- Enquanto a transformação está acontecendo você pode comer comida. Eu vou lá embaixo comprar alguma coisa.

Ele me olhava enquanto eu comia os waffles que ele tinha comprado pra mim.

- Quando eu era humano, eu amava waffle.

- É bem gostoso – eu comia como uma criança comendo doce, podia ser a ultima coisa que eu ia comer na eternidade, eu precisava aproveitar. – então você não pode comer nada?

Ele pegou um pedaço do meu prato e ingeriu. Depois fez uma careta.

- É como comer terra.

- Então não posso comer, vou ser frio e pálido, vou ter olheiras, me alimentar de sangue, não vou dormir, e vou ser muito rápido.

Tudo estava acontecendo muito depressa e eu tentava organizar as coisas. Não tinha outra opção, já era parte de mim.

- E muito forte. – ele falou.

- O sol queima minha pele?

- Não, sua pele absorve o calor e a luz, se você ficar muito tempo ela começa a reluzir, como vários diamantes.

- Eu não serei frio se ficar um tempo no sol?

- Isso. Só que se ficar muito tempo vai virar uma bola de espelhos.

- Alho?

- Só cheiro ruim, é muito forte, com nossos sentidos aguçados eles realmente incomodam.

- Crucifixo?

Ele abriu a camisa e deixou um a mostra.

- Nada acontece.

- Prata?

- Prata queima, dói insuportavelmente.

- Estaca no coração?

- Vai doer, principalmente se for de prata, mas não vai matar.

- Água benta?

- Apenas água.

- Eu posso me ver no espelho?

Ele riu, e eu encarei isso como um sim.

- Não há como se matar um vampiro?

- Há alguns métodos, mas acho que são bem complicados, eu não sei bem como.

- Ah, eu apareço em fotos, certo?

Eu já sabia que sim, mais ou menos. Acho que ele estava achando as perguntas divertidas.

Eu pensei no que minha mãe tinha feito, e achei que eu merecia dar credito a ela. Eu ia tentar me adaptar ao mundo nessa nova condição.

Eu ia morar com esse cara. Não que eu tivesse outras opções, mas alguma coisa nele parecia legal. Eu estava começando a gostar dele, de certo modo.

- Quando que a gente vai se mudar?

- Eu não sei ao certo, mas em breve.

O Waffle tinha acabado, eu me levantei e coloquei o prato usado na pia. Estava voltando pro quarto quando passei por um espelho no corredor, eu não tinha reparado ele antes, era um espelho de corpo inteiro, e eu realmente aparecia nele, então aquela risada era mesmo um sim. O que me chamou atenção foi minha pele, ela estava pálida e eu tinha olheiras em volta dos olhos, a mordida estava vermelho vivo, e quando passei a mão pude sentir que estava gelada, depois percebi que não era só a mordida que estava gelada, meu corpo todo estava, gelado como um cadáver.


End file.
